Crazy Dream
by angelsweet2011
Summary: Blitzwing likes you, but Meagtron wants you dead. This is an actual dream I had a few nights ago. If it seems a little strange, remember I'm writing this from memory. One-shot.


It started in this dark room. I couldn't see anything. I had no idea how I even got here, or where 'here' even was. Suddenly, I could hear someone chuckling. I freeze, paralyzed with fear.

"Who's there?"

I heard heavy footsteps behind me. They shook the ground with each step. They stopped mere inches behind me. I was scared. I didn't want to turn around, but my curiosity was overwhelming me. I slowly turn around and was greeted with a pair of giant metal feet. I slowly begin to look up to see a pair of blood red eyes staring back at me.

His face was shrouded by shadows, but the glimmer in his eyes told me he was possibly smirking at me. I started to back away, scared of what might happen. However, he had reached down and grabbed me around the waist. I tried to struggle against his grip, but it was a futile effort.

"Let me go!" He just chuckles at me.

"Now vhy vould I vant to do that?"

My eyes widened. It was at that moment that I knew who it was. As if on cue, the shadow around his face fell away and my assumptions were confirmed. It was Blitzwing! He was currently on his random face. I was really scared. What was he doing here?

"What do you want with me?"

He brought me closer to his faceplate. He switched to his Icy persona. He then said something that I truly was not expecting.

"Jou are very beautiful. Jou know that?"

My eyes widened in did that come from? I was so confused.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Just that. Jour beautiful," he said, smiling.

It was at that moment that his lips collided with mine. My body stiffened, totally caught off guard. Eventually, I relaxed, realizing that he wasn't going to hurt me. Then, he reluctantly pulled away and began nuzzling me against his faceplate.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

He took one of his fingers and began to stroke my head and back, in a comforting way. I had to resist the urge to lean into it.

"Because I vant you, all to myzelf."

I gave him a bashful smile. Just then, we heard a crash somewhere. Blitzwing stopped and looked around. I looked around too, but I couldn't see anything. Without saying a word, he set me down on the ground, turned and began to walk away.

"W-wait!"

He just keeps on walking. I run after him, trying to catch up. He stops in his tracks, but doesn't turn around.

"Just ztay here." I stop just behind him.

"But... I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave."

He turns and looks down at me with his Hothead face.

"I zaid just ztay here!"

Then he walked off and darkness swallowed him up, leaving me all alone. I started to get scared again. Then I heard another crash, and then some footsteps. I once again was paralyzed with fear. It was for this reason that I didn't want to be alone. Suddenly, I heard a low, deep growl behind me. I spun around, and was greeted with a pair of red eyes.

"Blitzwing?"

The shadowed figure chuckled darkly. My eyes grew wide. This didn't sound like Blitzwing. It sounds more dark and sinister.

"Afraid not, human."

Again, the shadow fell away, only to reveal the very last bot I ever wanted to meet. It was Megatron! I didn't think, or hesitate. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I never ran so fast in my life. There was no way I was going to be alone with the Decepticon leader.

I look back to check and see if he was following me, but I saw nothing. Just as I turned back around, I ran into something and fell back on my butt. I looked up and, to my horror, was met with Megatron. He reaches down and garbs me, roughly. He brings me up to eye level.

"Now I'm able to take care of the current pest problem," he smirked.

He began to squeeze the life out of me. I couldn't breathe very well. My bones felt like they were going to break. Something behind him caught my eye. It was Blitzwing! I felt so relieved. I reached my hand out to him, with a pleading look on my face.

"Blitzwing! Please! Help me!"

He looks my way. He was currently on his Icy persona, but something was wrong. Energon tears were falling from his optics.

"I'm zo very zorry."

That's when I realized, that he couldn't help me. I was on my own. Megatron was still squeezing me to death, breaking my ribs and cutting off my air intake.

"Good riddance, fleshbag!"

**X~x~X**

I woke up in a cold sweat. That was possibly the weirdest dream I had ever had. The weird part was how real it had felt. Something caused me to look over at the shelves where I keep my transformers figures. Something was odd. Megatron had his arm cannon pointed in my direction and Blitzwing had his hand held out to me, palm up. I walked over to them. I know I didn't leave them like that.

I put their arms down, and got ready for the day. As I left the house, I couldn't help but think of my crazy dream, and then waking up to my toys in the positions they were in. I shook my head. It couldn't mean anything... could it?


End file.
